


Big Icicles

by KaylaaWavyy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bottom Natsu Dragneel, Crack, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, Top Gray Fullbuster, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaaWavyy/pseuds/KaylaaWavyy
Summary: A little newbie one shot I did nothing too serious ^w^
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Kudos: 34





	Big Icicles

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely fun and something I did on the top of my head. I’m sorry if it’s really bad.

**_Gray Pov_ **

He put his icicle into his fire pit twisting it deeper and deeper.

It was so melt he felt like he was melting literally.

The only thing that felt better than this time was when he got stuck in an ice shaver; those were the best tingles he had ever felt.

Yet this was the **BEST** and **I MEAN THE BEST** sex he has ever had in forever.

 _Lucy was a little slut slanging her nasty meat locker around everywhere and Juvia the little prude was so fucking nervous all the time she would turn into water_.

But natsu man he's hot every time we touch i feel shocks everywhere on my body.

The only thing I want to do is fuck his brains out and watch him suffer under me.

Of course I couldn't let him get off easy.

I started rubbing his dick with brittlely chilling air forming little ice spikes so it would feel like little rats were clawing at his dick.

His body shivered instantly melting the ice but it was worth it.

I smirked "Can't handle the cold huh"? As I slammed into his g spot making him throw his head back moaning for more.

His dick spurting everywhere the walls the plants the table he was so weak lol faster harder faster harder I thought.

I bent down to suck on his nipples turning them into popsicles in seconds what a sweet heat it was.

I could tell he was at his limit so I did what anyone what do for their " **friend** ".

I flipped his ass over held him down and fucked him harder.   
I played with his dick simultaneously his moans got louder "stoddp–" " Gray I- sweahsb– kil boo" _**Ah Ha aghhhh**_.

 _I was at my limit too_... he was a second away from laughing his ass off.

No cap though I need to bust too.

 _He dummy thicc so I had to smack that shit_ "HARd-er daddy" Nastu moaned out.

I started ramming his tight ass even more; playing with the tip of his dick using the cum as lube.

Natsu " I'm abo- tO CuM—" _**Ahhhh mmm mhmm**_ "Yeah– me too" I start moaning too _ **Ugnh Ahh Fuck Ahh**_.

We both release I fall on top on his back licking down his and biting on his neck.

"Bro good teamwork let's do this again another time okay"! Nasty look up at me with his exhausted flushed face and passed out in an instant.

I chuckled and flicked at his forehead "What a funny dude". After looking at him I turned over and went to sleep for the night.

_I wonder what tomorrow's gonna be like._


End file.
